


Meet Cute

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: The one where Sorey has a part-time job as a campus shuttle driver.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aruarudayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/gifts).



Mikleo took his usual seat on the campus shuttle, the one nearest to the door, and closed his eyes. How could he already be this tired this early in the day? He couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to think through the rest of his day. He was headed to his next class, then he had some reading for two of his classes tomorrow, so he’d do that after lunch, and then–

“Hey, isn’t this your stop?”

Mikleo’s eyes flew open as he suddenly remembered where he was. Sure enough, the shuttle was stalled right where Mikleo usually took his leave. Flustered, he swiftly gathered his belongings and thanked the driver that had snapped him out of his reverie, stepping out into the warm fall wind.

He was early for his class, and found his thoughts drifting back to the driver. He was familiar, of course, a green-eyed boy about his age, always making offhand remarks as he drove and offering cheerful smiles to students as they came and went. Mikleo hadn’t thought about it at the time, too focused on making his stop, but it was a little strange that he’d been able to alert Mikleo, wasn’t it?

The same driver greeted him brightly the next day, and Mikleo once again took his seat near the door, and by extension, the driver in question. “Thanks again for the other day,” he said quickly after their greetings. Then, worried he hadn’t been clear enough, he added: “For reminding me about my stop.”

Mikleo cringed, suddenly cursing the whole notion of social interaction, but the driver laughed easily. “No problem!” As the last of the incoming students took their seats, he shut the doors and started up the shuttle again. “You looked really out of it. School’s exhausting, huh?”

“Pretty much.” Mikleo shifted in his seat, wondering if he should keep talking. He’d heard this driver converse with passengers before, but he’d always stayed quiet. “Do you have everyone’s stops memorized?”

The driver laughed, and Mikleo thought he heard a tinge of embarrassment in it. “Ah, not really. But you always sit in the same place, and you kind of stand out– Not in a bad way! I was just glad to help out, you know?”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes, lips turning up at the driver’s embarrassment, undoubtable now as his face turned pink. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the road, which allowed Mikleo to watch his reactions without feeling like he was being creepy. “I stand out?”

His lips turned up into a full grin as the driver shifted in his seat. “It’s really nothing,” he said quickly. “I’m sorry. I just think your hair is always really nice is all.”

Mikleo probably shouldn’t be taking this much pleasure in how flustered he had made the driver. He decided to show some mercy. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “It attracts some notice.” Indeed, long hair with dyed tips was a pretty bold choice of hairstyle, and it did tend to earn looks, which Mikleo did his best to ignore.

The driver looked visibly relieved. “Yeah,” he stumbled, and Mikleo couldn’t help but find him a bit cute.

“Anyway, thanks.”

“For waking you up or for complimenting you?”

Mikleo laughed. “Both.”

The driver grinned, and even though he wasn’t looking at Mikleo directly, Mikleo felt the full force of that dazzling smile he had. “You’re welcome, then. So, what class did you have, anyway?”

“Principles of Archaeology.”

Mikleo was surprised when the young man suddenly sat up straighter, and even more surprised when he nearly missed his stop again. It wasn’t his fault entirely, this time; who would have thought this driver–Sorey, as he would learn was his name during their conversations over the next few weeks– would be just as excited about archaeology as Mikleo himself?


End file.
